


亡鸟

by ShinkuDaw



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: 在我死后一万年里……
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori
Kudos: 4





	亡鸟

“在我死后一万年里……”

起因是国文课老师下课前留的作文主题，“在我死后一万年里……”，有栖川树璃对此嗤之以鼻，料想他大概又把自己追女孩的情书留给他们当做作文了。

“在我死后一万年里，”她提起笔，像往常那样流畅迅速地书写，“你仍是……”

你仍是刺入我心脏的死棘。

不，不该是这样的，她把这一行坚决地划掉，换了张作文纸。

“在我死后一万年里……”

你仍是我的死亡。

那篇作文是有栖川树璃入学来唯一一次拖延完成且摆出一张“你能奈我何”脸拒不上交的作业。

有栖川树璃过十岁生日时，高槻枝织送给她一个蔷薇吊坠。

“致我最亲爱的朋友。”

夹在吊坠间的硬卡纸上，是这样写的。

十岁的有栖川树璃小心翼翼地将吊坠收藏起来并一笔一划地给女孩写感谢函时，完全没有料想过有朝一日那个金属制的物件将成为她全部卑劣、软弱与不堪的见证。

世事难料不假，童年时的有栖川树璃却总是天真，一厢情愿地相信天空永远是海豚蓝大地永远是青草绿，柠檬黄的阳光琉璃碧的海水，而她和高槻枝织能像两头小兽一样奔跑在无际宽广的天地间。

伤疤、淤青、脓血肿瘤，彼时尚未萌芽。桃花源，武陵乡，理想国，乌托邦。爱恨嗔痴，生老病死，全都放下，全都不存在，世人说放下，那便放下，鬼影寄住血液里，皮肤上阳光灿烂，她牵着女孩的手在绿影蓬勃的白昼奔跑，奔跑……

暑假时有一次突发奇想，高槻枝织拽着她坐车去离家很远的海边，有栖川树璃甚至没来得及表达安全隐患就在灰蒙蒙的天空下坐上远行的大巴，清晨的街道行人寥落稀疏，司机诧异地看着两个堪堪到他肩膀高的小姑娘，所幸有栖川树璃随身带着不多的几张钞票，付了车费后倒也没受到什么为难，和高槻枝织并肩坐在汽车的最后排，女孩儿叽叽喳喳地说着关于碧海蓝天的童话，不知疲倦如一只文鸟，最后终于沉沉睡下，脑袋搁在她的肩上，紫棠色的短发毛绒绒地蹭着有栖川树璃的面庞，梦里有一片蔚蓝的潮起潮落。

有栖川树璃笔直地坐着，像童话里坚定的锡兵，胸口的金属吊坠轻微晃动，她熟悉的房屋树木街道在视野可及范围内被人推走般后退，明朗的蓝光渐渐出现在眼前。

那次去海边的代价是巨大的，尽管波光粼粼的海面让高槻枝织忍不住地欢呼，尽管海洋涨落如同宇宙的呼吸，尽管回去的路上兴奋得一路歌唱，回到家时还是免不了要遭家长的责骂。

后来有栖川树璃回想起那次疯狂的举动时仍会觉得不可思议，来回坐十小时的车只为看一小时的海，回去后还面临十来天的禁足，多得不偿失的行为。

然而那也是她在童年的尾巴上能记住的，为数不多美好的回忆。

裂缝是从何时产生的呢，或许源于入学伊始的第一次考试，或许产生于两家父母有意无意的比较，甚或在幼时自己第一次从身高上超过她第一次被邻家的小男孩邀请去玩第一次显露出击剑天赋时便已初露端倪——当然，也有可能，而且是极有可能，当她某个晚上第一次梦见枝织并吻了她时，这种裂缝扩张到她再也无法视而不见的地步。

国小的最后一年，有栖川树璃收到人生中第一封情书，寄信人是一同长大的男孩，言辞笨拙地表达轻率的爱意，看了三行后她将信纸揉成一团，稳准狠地投进垃圾桶。

“语法错误改掉再说。”

何况……何况，你这算什么爱？

你这轻浮幼稚流于表面的年轻人，你这不懂“爱”为何物的梦游者。

她攥紧胸口的吊坠，被锋利的金属边缘划破了手指。

升入凤学园后有栖川树璃顺理成章地加入西洋剑社，小竹马理所当然地跟着，信誓旦旦地说些不会放弃的漂亮话，每每被她用手中的剑打断。

高槻枝织每天放学后等她——或是等男孩子，她并不清楚——站在剑社二楼的高台上，倚着栏杆看下面人流来来往往。有栖川树璃在她的目光中愈发无处遁形，出剑迅猛而刁钻，机械地喊着“下一个”，一往无前地斩断来敌。

她想自己是无所不能的，至少在高槻枝织面前自己是无所不能的。

土谷琉果问她为何执着剑术，有栖川树璃势出如虹，一剑刺破虚空，舞出的风声中冰凉的吊坠硌着胸骨：“为了奇迹。”

并非她有意说得语焉不详，实在是那时的有栖川树璃本人都不明白她是想创造还是戳穿奇迹。

琉果笑说她潜力无限却总被束缚般难以施展，有栖川树璃的剑术愈洗练精准受到的束缚就愈难以忽视，即使到后来琉果住院，有栖川树璃在全校战无不胜难逢敌手，手中的剑依旧比寻常人的沉重，被层层绫缎包裹般无往不在枷锁。

一年后高槻枝织和小竹马走到一起，有栖川树璃对此并不惊讶，她愈发清醒地意识到高槻枝织在西洋剑社的频频露面与己无关，目光也难得停留在自己身上。

“下一个！”她和每个昨日一样，毫不留情地将男孩击败，却和每个昨日不同地用剑刃指向他的喉管。

“……树璃。”男孩子随着她手的颤动微微抬起头，声线抖得快捕捉不住语言，“树璃……”

剑刃离他的喉咙只有一寸，只要再向前一点，再向前一点……诚然，他穿着完整的防护服，剑尖也是钝的，要伤到他几乎绝无可能，但只要再向前一点……

“树璃！”她突然听到高槻枝织在叫她，站在高高的看台上，紫棠色的短发蓬松柔软，女孩儿冲她露出一个柠檬黄的笑容。

有栖川树璃颓然地放下手中的剑。

“……下一个。”

第二天她将高槻枝织的照片放进吊坠，女孩儿以侧脸面向她，她在女孩的眼睛里看见全世界。

我当然知道我是个怪物，可为我所爱的你依然那么美。

美好得——让我更加清醒地意识到站在这样的你身边的我是多么丑陋不堪。

那天下午三人留下打扫教室，夕阳的辉光照得满室光明，高槻枝织推开窗户，扯开厚重的窗帘，临窗吹着风，头也不回地对她说：“树璃，帮我做卫生吧。”

……你男朋友在那儿——这种话是无论如何说不出来的，这个称谓就足以让有栖川树璃反胃，她不想见到那个男孩，不想。

“好。”

高槻枝织于是坐在窗台上，微笑着欠身看有栖川树璃在教室里穿梭，为自己该打扫的分组忙碌，俯身打扫时橙色的长卷发被镀上一层金边，她突然哼起歌来，咯咯笑着评论：“树璃的头发是夕阳的颜色呢。”

有栖川树璃抬头看她，女孩儿绀紫的眼睛闪着光，居高临下地与她对视：“树璃的眼睛是琉璃色，像海一样。”

有栖川树璃懒得纠正她海水与琉璃是完全不同的两种颜色，记忆中漫过一阵海潮，年幼的高槻枝织握着自己的手在海滩上疯跑，风把她的头发吹得蓬乱，海水淹没赤足，女孩忽的张开双臂面朝大海，高喊着自己听不懂的诗。

那天的海水确实是琉璃色。

扫除结束后她按惯例走向自己的课桌，想要拿起书包锁门离开，枝织跳下窗台，那对情侣隔着一张椅子窃窃私语，有栖川树璃叹了口气假装不动声色地经过他们，一双轻软的手将她按在椅子上，随后，像她们幼时经常玩的游戏那样，那双手拂过她眼前的空气，松松地扣上她的眼睛。

有栖川树璃绝望地闭上眼，女孩儿的手掌温热，睫毛拂过时她似乎能看见那双手的纹理。

她身后的温度向前倾，而前面的温度配合地俯身，手掌些微的移动让她毫无困难地想象到女孩微微踮脚的样子，胃液翻涌口干舌燥，雏鸟死在鸟巢内，她太清楚他们在干什么了，然而全身的感官集中到闭上的眼睛前，在黑暗的尽头她看见自己的蔷薇凋谢。

大脑轰鸣，神经被血管攫住粗暴地撕扯，鬼影在骨节间无限膨胀，伸出一只手勒住咽喉，倒下十二公斤水银，用钉子钉住肋骨，而心脏——不，心脏已不存在，无名的怪物张开血盆大口，吞噬、吞噬，从心脏到骨血，四肢百骸，挫骨扬灰。

她又想起童年的夏天，第一次见到的海，但这次她独身在海边奔跑，看不到尽头地奔跑，枝织不在她眼前，枝织不在这个世界，海水上涌，潮水淹没她的脚踝，上漫、上漫，覆没头顶，缺氧窒息四肢无力昏昏沉沉坏掉的机器死去的心——死亡，永恒的死亡。

高槻枝织转学后的一段日子有栖川树璃过得非常平静，平静得让人怀疑这样的死水究竟是顺理成章的淤塞还是欲盖弥彰的饰演，而死水中的人也腐烂成一具行尸走肉。

被世界尽头选中后一次决斗都未参与，只是在学生会挂个虚名，有栖川树璃的剑术全校闻名，她也懒得加入那场愚蠢的王子游戏。

“相信奇迹，相信心意能够传达……”

奇迹吗？那种东西，正因为不会发生才被称作奇迹啊。

天上欧蒂娜的出现是个异数，那个粉头发姑娘像个冒失的外来入侵者，不清楚游戏规则的情况下一腔孤勇地妄图改变现状——或许也正因她不清楚游戏规则才敢如此狂妄。

有栖川树璃从未想过自己的第一场决斗竟是和这个姑娘，某种意义上她相当欣赏这个后辈，至少她和那些愚蠢的自以为是的决斗者不同，虽说将蔷薇新娘看作有独立意志的个体的行为同样说明了她的不明智，但至少天上欧蒂娜，天上欧蒂娜是个女孩儿，一个比高槻枝织和她本人都更为干净天真的女孩儿。

可这个女孩儿相信奇迹。

有栖川树璃在那场决斗中甚至并未使用全力，西园寺和冬芽口中有力的竞争者究竟没敌过她的剑术，如土谷琉果所言，只要她愿意，她能够胜过任何人。

“胜负已定。”剑卡在少女的脖子前，有栖川树璃挑起嘴角，漫不经心地宣告自己的胜利。

一柄长剑从天而降，携万钧之力击中她胸前的蔷薇，橙色的花瓣四散，长剑贯穿花朵笔直地落在她面前的地面上。

决斗者有栖川树璃，负于奇迹。

纵使她千万遍地向自己催眠那只是个巧合，那柄荒诞而确实存在的剑也足以使她沦为笑柄——那个有栖川树璃，那个口口声声不相信奇迹甚至与之为敌的有栖川树璃，倒在自己最不屑一顾的奇迹上。

何况奇迹和巧合，很多时候只是自欺欺人的人们玩的文字游戏而已。

高槻枝织的出现与土谷琉果的回归几乎在同一时段，有栖川树璃不得不承认她的高一过得并不平静——看，在最不愿意相信奇迹的有栖川树璃身上，这样的巧合屡见不鲜。前者的出现在有栖川树璃枯死已久的心脏上投掷了一颗原子弹，升起一朵巨大的蘑菇云，但在整个学院，这个人像是一滴水融入海洋般可有可无，迅速消失在人潮里；后者的回归给全校学生尤其是女孩子们掀起一阵狂潮，乃至那两天入社申请书都雪花一样翩飞，但在有栖川树璃看来，除了多了个剑术练习对象外波澜不惊。

枝织出现的那个下午她和往常一样在剑社与其他成员对练，天上和姬宫要将剑扔下去时她才下意识地抬头看向二楼看台，一双绀紫的眼睛对着她笑。

有栖川树璃逃避了几年的鬼影从血脉里撕咬挣脱，咬破血管冲破皮肤，光天化日下无处遁形地被女孩的目光处以极刑。

她转过头。

胸口的吊坠硌痛皮肤，一千把剑在狭小的链坠里撕扯。

我再不能见你，因为你就是我的死亡。

从学生会离开后看见枝织，有栖川树璃视若无睹地向前走。

——你要洒脱，你要豁达，你要无悲无喜无欲无求。有伤疤便揭掉，有淤青便挤掉，脓血肿瘤一刀切除，刀下大彻大悟痛改前非。桃花源，武陵乡，理想国，乌托邦。爱恨嗔痴，生老病死，全都放下，全都不存在，世人说放下，你便放下，鬼影寄住血液里，皮肤上阳光灿烂，视而不见便仍是光明，光明……

“树璃！”

——不，不要回头，不要放慢脚步，继续、继续……

“我有话想和你说。”

——不要看不要听不要想，六根清净灵台清明，众生皆苦回头是岸……

“求求你，树璃！”

——一切有为法如梦幻泡影如露亦如电应作如是观……

“我求求你！”

有栖川树璃顿住脚步，回过头，女孩儿泫然欲泣地凝视她，她撇开视线，不再看她。

“好。”

我知道我在自取苦恼我知道我罪有应得我知道我将自己一步步推向深渊我全都知道。

但请不要再用那种眼神看着我了。

你该知道的，你该了解该明了，你就是我的死亡。

“我跟他，结果还是分手了。”

有栖川树璃平静地看向天台下的花木，假意没有听见女孩儿的声音。

“但是，我到现在都还在想着，要是能重回那段时光的话……”一只手轻轻搭在她的手边，女孩儿向前一步，与她并肩看向远方。

“这个学园里到处都充满着我们的回忆，那段时光真的好快乐，我和树璃，以及他三人……”

三人吗？你想说明什么呢？求得我的原谅？或是以你的无知天真以及由此导出的残忍再一次地逼我回到那个教室被你蒙上双眼？让我再次看见橙色的蔷薇凋谢在世界尽头？

“你想说的就是这些吗？”高槻枝织探寻地看向她，有栖川树璃从未想过自己能如此岿然不动地面对她——只要不去看，只要不去想，什么都可以，“那么我就先告辞了。”

对，先离开这儿，离开她，天高海阔地无穷，走到哪儿都好，只要能离开她。

一只文鸟从远处飞来，一头撞上坚硬的玻璃窗，跌落到地面上。

死了。

“我只有一句话跟你可说。”有栖川树璃脚下躺着那具尸体，她停下脚步，看向鸟儿飞来的天空，“我从来没把他放在心上过，不论是现在还是当时都没有。”

“我从来没爱过他，所以，你没有任何好愧疚的理由。”

你从来没对不起我，你所谓的“夺走”于我而言是多么的无关痛痒，但如果你因此感到愧疚的话，我宁愿杀了当时为他所“爱”的自己。

“这样的话坠子里放的照片到底是谁的？就连现在你也戴在衣服下对吧？”

有栖川树璃推开门，走了。

坠子里是谁你永远不用知道，永远不用。

天上欧蒂娜站在楼梯下，仰头看着她。

“我虽不知到底发生了什么，但就原谅她如何？”

“你们以前很要好不是吗？况且那个人也似乎真的很信赖学姐的样子。”

有栖川树璃静静地看着她，无意争辩什么。

她想起了那只撞上玻璃的鸟，了无生机地躺在自己脚下，外面的世界天高海阔地无穷，可它依旧被困在这个自由的笼子里。

“你也和枝织一样，都有着残酷的天真。”

而天真导向无知，无知走向愚蠢，愚蠢最终化为最尖利的剑，刺进心脏。

有栖川树璃最后一次攥紧胸前的挂坠，她太熟悉金属冰冷的触感和圆润的线条了，熟悉到扯下它也是轻而易举。

她将吊坠狠狠地扔进湖里。

“相信奇迹，相信自己的心意能够传达……”

“没把你的照片扔掉是我的懦弱，但是，我不相信奇迹。”

让奇迹见鬼去吧。

命运——如果存在这种东西的话——命运和有栖川树璃开的最大的玩笑在于，她的生命中充满奇迹。

且都是最恶毒的那种。

比如出现在高槻枝织手上的蔷薇吊坠，有栖川树璃竭尽自己一生的知识经验想象都无法理解为什么会从湖里到她手中。

“如果你跟我说的话，我可以给你更好的照片的。”

童年时的海疯狂地向她席卷而来，海水是比青空黯淡的琉璃色，第一个提出黄昏是逢魔时刻的是谁？妖魔鬼怪魑魅魍魉隔着海水向她虎视眈眈，如血残阳幻化成紫棠色头发的怪物，她冲怪物扬起头——一只手伸进胸膛，攫住心攫住灵魂，虚空中的剑破膛而出，怪物以剑刃挑起她的心脏，有栖川树璃倒在黄昏里。

“我喜欢看你受伤的样子。”

像一头舔舐伤口的困兽，你看你骄傲强大无坚不摧，你看你万人称颂光芒万丈，你看你无所不能高高在上，跃过悬崖的羚羊云层之上的雨燕蛰伏着捕食的雌豹都不足以形容你，可这样的你却能轻而易举地为三言两语刺伤，乖乖地束手就擒溃不成军，你看看你，有栖川树璃，你看看现在的你，从眼神到语言都是个彻头彻尾的败者，多可怜可叹可笑。

因为你我都心知肚明，我大可以肆无忌惮地打击你嘲笑你逼迫你，可你却永远不可能还手。

成千上万的文鸟飞起，遮天蔽日地掠过天空，高槻枝织持剑砍向决斗者。

“那个有栖川树璃……竟会用那种眼神看我！”

天上欧蒂娜意料之中地打败了她。

通过我进入无尽痛苦之城，通过我进入永世凄苦之坑，通过我进入万劫不复之人群。

进入者，必将断绝一切希望。

嫉妒，戒之在妒——缝眼罚之。

曾经你蒙上我双眼。

其实，即使你不这样做，我也会闭上眼的。

吊坠又回到有栖川树璃手中，像个阴魂不散的幽灵。

兜兜转转一圈下来，高槻枝织忘记了她曾经并将永远在有栖川树璃面前是个胜者这一事实，正如她忘了后者是怎样一个与主流格格不入的怪物。

遗忘是天赐的，因而为神眷顾，然而却对这冰冷的现实毫无益处。

在那场决斗过后不久，土谷琉果重新出现在西洋剑社。

有栖川树璃常常觉得自己与这个疯狂的世界脱节，她在意的与世界在意的、她不以为意的与世界不以为意的，恰恰构成一组严格对称的镜像。

琉果对她剑术的评价毫不留情，在这个学院内他是有栖川树璃唯一不可战胜的对手，也是唯一一个敢点明她这些年来毫无长进的人。

——不，进步还是有的，只是包裹束缚着她的剑的东西同样与日俱增而已。

土谷琉果的变化在熟悉他的人看来简直肉眼可见，至少有栖川树璃印象中他并不是这样虚弱（是的，她从未想过会有一天要用这个词来形容这个学长）苍白又轻浮草率的花花公子模样，至少在那片波光粼粼的海面前，在他将剑术全部传授给有栖川树璃时从未借此机会揩油，可现在他对新入社的女孩们做的几乎明晃晃地写在脸上。

“真为你感到惭愧。”

可她也没说什么，说到底，土谷琉果是个什么样的人她无权过问。

她唯一担心的是高槻枝织，和小竹马分手后女孩给她写长信，自相矛盾地一边顾影自怜一边洋洋得意，一边潇洒地表达对男孩的不在意一边轻笑着说出“对于将他从你身边抢走这件事，我从未感到后悔”，有栖川树璃花了很长时间试图梳理她的深意，最后却只能归结于女孩失恋后过于悲恸导致的精神分裂。

这也就意味着，倘若土谷琉果对高槻枝织怀有哪怕一丁点的居心，也没什么能够阻止他向女孩儿下手——而高槻枝织是无法抵挡他的，有栖川树璃比谁都清楚。

她于是找少年谈话，抛开矫饰命中核心地要求他不对高槻枝织出手，男孩前额挑染的蓝发晃晃荡荡，饶有趣味地盯着她：“为什么？”

为什么？你有什么资格干涉她的事？你以什么身份劝告我？你凭什么将她保护在那个脆弱的蛋壳里？

——旧日故友罢了。

少年听到笑话般轻浮地笑了，凝视她如凝视怪物，最后拿起身边的西洋剑：“想和谁恋爱不是我的自由吗？”

那个晚上，像是为了向有栖川树璃证明什么，或者反复在她身上验证的所谓奇迹的力量再次应验，一道水帘隔开她和城堡，她踩碎月光幽灵一样漂浮在校园，像往常一样徘徊在自己的领地。

习惯上有栖川树璃将夜晚的凤学园视作自己的领土，门禁对她而言聊胜于无，深夜的校园寥廓空寂，每个辗转难眠的夜她随着穿堂凉风走过银子一样清凉的湖边，经由门廊的转角抵达广场，在喷泉前坐下仰头凝视世界尽头的城堡。

在这样一个稀松平常司空见惯的晚上，那头紫色的怪物再次向她露出爪牙。

他是知道的，全都知道……甚至正因为他知道，土谷琉果才会在她的领土做出这样的事情，他们隔着水帘亲吻，高槻枝织仍是她熟悉的姿态，微微踮着脚，赤子般天真地闭上眼睛，而土谷琉果看向水帘后的有栖川树璃，露出一个高深莫测的微笑。

他是知道的，全都知道。

正因他知道，他才能如此熟练地运用有栖川树璃唯一的弱点——他当然知道，高槻枝织的存在，全然是为了她的痛苦和死亡。

有栖川树璃坐在空旷大厅里唯一一把椅子上，将吊坠从脖子上取下。

她打开坠子，女孩儿天真的侧脸没有笑容——这可真奇怪，在她的印象中，高槻枝织常常是笑着的，带着某种天真而不自知的残忍，用自己无垢的笑容回应有栖川树璃的卑劣畸形。

枝织的头发是紫棠色，带点自然卷，蓬蓬松松地蓄到略及下巴的位置，眼睛是绀紫色，盛着一整个仲春的紫罗兰，看人时盈盈一汪湖水，手足纤细常让人想起俄罗斯人偶，几乎带点苍白的纤弱。

总得有人保护她。

她合上吊坠，闭上了眼睛。

总得有人保护她。

除了有栖川树璃，没人为她赴汤蹈火，所以她必须拿起剑站在高槻枝织面前，刀山火海万死不辞。

她值得这样。

那个晚上有栖川树璃梦到童年时见到的海，她困在国中放学后的教室里被覆住双眼，海水就在眼前，牵着她的手奔跑的高槻枝织同样近在眼前。

然而她触摸不到抵挡不能，她被困在那个封闭的斗室里孤身一人做困兽斗。

救救我。

……谁来，救救我。

两人的分手快得有栖川树璃猝不及防——虽说高槻枝织对自己的劝告给出“你真差劲”的答复，虽说土谷琉果日复一日地显露出花花公子玩世不恭的态度——她依旧觉得，琉果大概不仅是个卑劣小人还是个白痴才会让女孩儿跪在学园广场上放声痛哭。

有栖川树璃混在人群外层围观着他们俩肥皂剧一样营养全无的对话，拾起自己为数不多地理智下了定论，“这种结局本就在料想之中，毕竟是琉果”。

可女孩儿哭了起来。

她本就摇摇欲坠的理智在女孩儿的眼泪前不堪一击，然而她再没有多余的勇气走上前去扶她起来。

我可真是差劲。

——可你怎么办呢？我该拿你怎么办呢？

和高槻枝织的交流成了近乎不可能的任务，女孩儿对来访者恶言相向，像一匹饿狼狠狠地撕咬，何况她的安慰本就无济于事，毕竟是有栖川树璃的，她的安慰在出口前就足以被解读为嘲讽。

她别无选择地再去找蓝发学长，硬邦邦地要求他回到女孩身边——从小到大，有栖川树璃对“求人”的姿态一无所知。

“她骄纵、蛮横又任性，而且满口谎言。”

“我是不会接受你的指示的。”

诚然，他说得完全没错，有栖川树璃和高槻枝织一同长大，对女孩儿的劣性了如指掌，她知道她骄纵、任性、满口谎言，她知道她的企图、她的理想，她的势利，庸俗，她知道她是个二流货色——比谁都更清楚地。然而，然而。

然而我爱她。

然而“你以为你是谁！”

“你有什么权利让她受苦！”

土谷琉果轻蔑地冲她笑，对她的拳头不以为然，对她与“恳求”相差甚远的态度不以为然，好像有栖川树璃所做的一切在他看来都不过是小孩子的把戏。

他在不足一个吻的时间里轻巧地夺过吊坠，在有栖川树璃震惊的神色里面无表情地将其掷在地上，凌迟一般抬起脚，巨大的阴影投掷在蔷薇上。

回应他的是响亮的一巴掌。

“和我决斗。”有栖川树璃跪在地上攥紧挂坠，一字一句从唇齿间逼迫出来。

输的人将由于失败满足赢家的要求。

很长一段时间内，有栖川树璃都觉得土谷琉果对她“出众的人才”的评价堪称讽刺，她的剑术几乎全部承袭自少年，却比他传授的更为凝重，束缚重重。

当然，这些都不足以作为她输了至关重要的那一战的借口。

“你的才能远在我之上。”——可我依旧输给了你。

在这偌大的学园里，剑术唯一在我之上的就是你。

偏偏是你。

琉果带她见证的“世界尽头”有栖川树璃不感兴趣，半途出现的本应抑郁在家的冬芽或是怎么看怎么神棍的理事长她更不在意，对欧蒂娜下的战书更像输了比赛的惩罚。

一场必须要完成的任务。

“动手吧。”她简单而漠然地宣布，从琉果的胸口拔出剑。

——说起来，琉果的剑术本应是在她之上的，然而决斗者却依旧是被土谷琉果称为“不输任何人”的不久前刚输给他的有栖川树璃。

欧蒂娜的一招一式都和她入社时琉果教导的招式别无二致，身体几乎是凭本能行动，进攻防守反击无懈可击，土谷琉果站在一旁像她中学时那样大声指示。

“别留空档，树璃！”

她又想起几天前她输掉的那场决斗，土谷琉果少见地褪去玩世不恭的面具，发狠的剑狂怒地挥向她。

“树璃，她是个愚者！她都没发觉到降临在自己身上的奇迹，是要靠有人牺牲才会产生的！”

闭嘴，我比你更清楚这一点，但倘若付出牺牲者都不在乎，那她为什么不能保持她的天真乃至愚钝？

“但正因为她不知道，所以才能获得奇迹！”

她不必去探查不必去了解，她只要念着相信奇迹然后如愿以偿就行，她凭什么去了解？她为神所眷她一生顺遂她蒙受恩宠，她就应如此得偿所愿。正因她是个愚者我才胆敢去爱她，因为总得有人保护她，因为我就是为了为她做出牺牲而存在的。

“你不觉得这太不合理了吗，树璃！”

不，倘若这当中有万分之一的不合理，那也是我一手造就的，我爱她纯粹出于自愿，无半点虚伪矫饰无半点胁迫成分，世人以我为苦而我甘之如饴，这样的你怎么会懂？

欧蒂娜和琉果的影子重叠，最后一声惨烈的“树璃”像亡鸟之音，剑刃挑过挂坠，磨损已久的金属吊坠粲然散落，在有栖川树璃的视网膜中留下最后一道缱绻的金色弧线，随后四分五裂分崩离析。

有栖川树璃掐住了自己的喉咙，在那里面，在通向灵魂的最深处，发出一声呜咽。

西洋剑在地面上划出一道苍白的痕迹，发出扭曲的呻吟，有栖川树璃踉跄着前行，濒死的鱼一样大口大口地喘气。

距离她上一次哭泣，已经很久了。

一只惨白的手握住橙色的蔷薇，千万根细小的刺扎得她流不出血。

大雨从天而降。

决斗者有栖川树璃，自己宣布了自己的失格。

“树璃，不用担心……不用担心，树璃。”

土谷琉果和她并肩站立，雨水倾泻，他的眼神悲悯如同神爱世人。

再不用担心有人发现吊坠深处的秘密，因为它已经随着承载它的客体、随着它主人的一颗心脏永恒地、不可修复地死去了。

从此以后，我将无爱无恨无欲无求，因此我将无悲无喜无畏无惧，众生皆苦，而苦不过生老病死，不过爱别离怨憎会求不得五取蕴，一心无挂四大皆空，贪嗔痴尽灭，色受想行识空明，眼耳鼻舌身意清净，无念欲无挂碍无执着。

我将溃不成我，我将前所未我。

土谷琉果在决斗后不久因病离开学校，陪伴摔断腿的学妹时有栖川树璃却从未见过他。

“你好吗？下回我遇到你时，有件非要问清楚不可的事。你究竟对奇迹之力寄托了怎样的心意呢？而那份心，又是为谁而生的呢？可以的话，但愿你那份心意能传达得到……”

她给蓝发学长写长信，一直没等到回音，因此暗自自嘲这么久以来她囿于自己的世界，而那个世界里只有高槻枝织世界树一样遮天蔽日地生长，盘根错节地占领每一寸土地，对于高槻枝织以外的世界，她其实一无所知。

那场决斗中有栖川树璃切实地见证到了奇迹之力，在最不相信奇迹的自己眼前，随着吊坠的支离破碎，她凭借童年记忆、旧照片和想象拼凑起来的名为“高槻枝织”的存在烟消云散，她终于心有不甘却无可奈何地承认，长此以往束缚住她的从来不是高槻枝织本人，而是她凭借意象堆叠而成的纱网玫瑰一样的存在。

女孩儿加入西洋剑社，每天等她一同回去，而她走在女孩前面，心如止水。

我们之间的误会已经解开，憎恨不复存在。

但爱也消磨殆尽了。

有栖川树璃在临近毕业时才得知土谷琉果的死讯。

高一结束时她的记忆有一次大面积地消退，学生会曾经的功能也好、“世界尽头”也好、模模糊糊记住的一缕浅粉色长发也好，全都遗忘了。

她将这次记忆消退称为奇迹。随后她迅速忘记了遗忘。

很长时间内她又过上了曾经祈愿过的平静生活，直到收到消息的那天。

奇迹，是需要有人付出牺牲才能产生的。

土谷琉果以自己的生命支付了这个代价高昂的奇迹，总有一天伤疤会愈合，淤青会复原，脓血肿瘤会流尽切除。

可逝去的生命却永远不会再拿起剑向她微笑了。

高中毕业的那个暑假，有栖川树璃邀请高槻枝织去海边。

走五小时的漫漫长途，去听海涛闲话，灰蓝的潮水起伏涨落，女孩儿紫棠色的头发留长了，在海风中轻舞飞扬。

有栖川树璃赤足走在海滩，她新买的吊坠里空空如也，在胸膛前方轻微地晃荡着，她突然想要奔跑，想要跑过高槻枝织，跑过风和这片海，跑过她童年的记忆跑向无限远的远方。

伤疤、淤青、脓血肿瘤，全部死于奇迹。桃花源，武陵乡，理想国，乌托邦。爱恨嗔痴，生老病死，全都放下，全都不存在，世人说放下，早已放下，鬼影从血液里驱逐，皮肤上阳光灿烂，她放开女孩的手在绿影蓬勃的白昼奔跑，奔跑……

“不是爱，是死。”

“我们终将重逢……在世界尽头，在桃木棺材。”

Fin.


End file.
